oke, allraight
by CappuchinoLatte49
Summary: "aku menyukai baumu" / KYUSUNG STORY/ kid's please do not enter


**Cast:** Kyuhyun & Yesung

 **Rate:** M

 **WARN:** This story contains elements of adult, so for minors are not allowed to enter

 **DISC:** Belonging to each of them, except Yesungie is MINE .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRESENTED BY:**

 **BABYFACE_KYUSUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata tajamnya menatap nyalang pada tubuh yang bersimbah peluh keringat terbaring pasrah diranjang. Tangannya terikat dengan tali pada setiap sisi ujung ranjang king size miliknya, kakinya pun bernasip sama dengan tangannya. Mata indah yang sayangnya tertutup oleh sehelai kain hitam, dan oh, jangan lupakan tubuh telanjang itu.

"kh.." kekehan geli keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika fantasy liar mampir dibenaknya. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalany mengusir pikiran aneh itu.

Tangannya meraih botol pada minibar yang tersimpan apik pada almari yang disiapkan khusus dikamarnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh pasrah diranjang. Ia naiki ranjang dan berdiri disamping tubuh yang tak melakukan pergerakan apapun selain gerakan konstan nafasnya.

Jarinya bergerak membuka tutup botol, lalu tanpa peringatan menumpahkan isinya secara perlahan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"aku tau kau menyukai _Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992.._ " Ucapnya yang entah didengar atau tidak pada namja dibawahnya.

Setelah habis, botolnya ia taruh pada nakas yang terletak disamping ranjang.

Ditatapnya tubuh tak berbusana yang telah basah akibat tumpahan wine. Aroma kuat dari minuman itu menembus indera penciumannya yang berhasil membangkitkan sisi lain ditubuhnya.

Ia tenggelamkan wajanya pada perpotongan leher namja dibawahnya. Menyesap aroma lain dari kuatnya aroma wine. Bau yang lembut mampu menenangkan hasrat menggebu darinya.

"aku suka baumu.." dijulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dengan seduktif kulit pucat lehernya. Dan hal itu menimbulkan sentakan kecil dari namja bersurai hazel. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"kau menyukainya Kyu?" tanyanya sarat akan menggoda.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dan itu menimbulkan geraman tak suka dari namja diatas. Jari mungilnya mencengkram kuat dagu namja yang tadi ia sebut dengan Kyu. "katakana kalau kau menyukainya Kyu.." desisnya berbahaya. Kyu atau Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

PLAK

"apa aku mengajarimu untuk berlaku tidak sopan seperti ini? Apa kau bisu?!" setelah memberinya tamparan kuat ia juga menjambak surai halus sewarna hazel itu.

"aku menyukainya master." Jawab Kyuhyun sesuai yang diharapkan tuannya.

Namja manis itu Tersenyum –smirk- puas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "jadilah anjing yang penurut Kyu~ maka akua akan memberimu hadiah." Ujarnya seraya beranjak meninggalkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia berjalan pada sebuah lemari pakaiannya yang terletak disudut ruangan. Ia sedikit mengobrak-abrik isinya hingga menemukan sebuah box berukuran sedang dan membawanya mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menghamburkan isinya didekat kaki Kyuhyun. Diraihnya sebuah benda berbentuk seperti cincin. Ia tersenyum misterius melihatnya. Langsung saja ia pasangkan pada penis –yang ternyata sudah setengah berdiri- hingga melingkari testisnya.

"ohya jangan lupakan ini!" serunya girang ketika matanya menangkap benda menari perhatiannya. Ia raih dan memasangnya melingkari leher Kyuhyun. Sebuah kalung anjing berbandul emas dan bertuliskan nama **"KYUNIE"**.

Ia bangkit untuk berdiri serta menatap puas keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Jemari mungilnya dengan lincahmya membuka kancing kemeja hitamnya. Melucuti pakaiannya hingga tak sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh polosny porsolennya.

Ia menindih tubuh besar Kyuhyun dan tanpa basa-basi lagi melimat dengan kasar bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Namja manis ah- kta panggil saja Yesung, meraih sebuah benda berukuran panjang yang tak jauh darinya tanpa menghentikan lumatannya.

Kyuhun yang secara tak langsung telah dilempar umpan oleh Yesungpun segera membalas sambutan Yesung pada bibirnya. Ia membalas tak kalah ganas bibir pulm Yesung hingga saliva mereka menjadi satu dan tumpah ruah dipipi Kyuhyun.

Namun Yesung sepertinya tak menyukai balasan Kyuhyun terbukti dari dirinya yang menarik kepalanya menjauh.

PLAK! BUGH!

Tangan mungil yang digunakan untuk menampar dan meninju rahang tegas Kyuhyun itu hingga menyebabkan robekan kecil pada sudut bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Cih, siapa yang tau bahwa wajah manis nan polosnya mempunyai tenaga yang lebih?

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menurut?"

PLAK!

"jadilah anjinh yang manis atau aku akan menghukummu!"

PLAK!

Setelah medaratkan satu 'belaian lembut' pada pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah berubah m enjadi merah. Yesung berdiri dengan posisi kakinya ditiap sisi pinggang Kyuhyun.

CTAK

Cambuk itu memecut udara kosong sebagi tanda sinyal untuk Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya.

CTAK

"akh!"

CTAK

"AKH!"

CTAK

"AKHH"

"you like it my slave?" Tanya Yesung tanpa menghentikan ayunan tangannya yang member lukisan 'abstrak' ditubuh Kyuhun.

CTAK

"Lihatlah penismu,disaat kau kesakitan ia malah berdiri dengan tegaknya.. cih~"

CTAK

"AKH"

"hhh~.. hh~" Yesung mengatur nafasnya akibat tenaganya yang sedikit terkuras.

Ia membudurkan sedikit badannya kebelakang. Ia menatap remeh pada penis Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung tinggi.

"heh, dia menantangku Kyu.."

"ugh~" Kyuhyun melenguh ketika merasakan penisnya diinjak oleh Yesung. "nikmat saying?" Yesung menggerakkan kakinya dan menambah sedikit tekanan. Namun malah Kyuhyun merasakan penisnya serasa dipijat.

Yesung menyudahi acaranya dan berpindah mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. 'nikmati makan malammu Kyunie." Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan mengarahkan bokongnya tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. Tau apa yang diinginkan tuannya tanpa ragu menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa jijik pula ia menjilati anal Yesung.

"ahhh.." desah Yesung ketika merasakan benda lunak dan basah menari-nari diarea analnya. Tak mau kalah dari slavenya Yesung merunduk lalu meraih penis Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya dengan gerakan sensual. Sesekali ia jilati dan gigit penis Kyuhyun.

Setelah merasa tubuh bagian bawah mereka cukup bahasah ia tarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"eungh~.." erang Kyuhyun kecewa. Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"sabar Kyunie sayang aku masih ingin bermain." Ia meraih sebuah benda seperti jepitan jemuran (?) dan mengarahkannya didada Kyuhyun. Ia jepit kedua benda itu pada kedua nipple Kyuhyun. Setelah terpasang ia memencet sebuah remot kecil dan menekan tombolnya.

Ztt

"Argh~" jerit Kyuhyun ketika merasakan sengatan listrik kecil dan rasa panas didadanya yang didapatkan dari benda di nipplenya.

Seringai muncul dibibir tipis Yesung yang sesungguhnya tak pantas hadir diwajah manisnya. "reaksi yang bagus." Gumamnya.

Ztt

"ARGH~"

"ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABYFACE_KYUSUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

"aahh.. akhh.. aahh~" desahan dengan suara baritone lembut mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan luas nan mewah kamarnya.

"oohh.. master~" suara bass juga tak kalah meramaikan suasana kosong kamar ini.

Si manis bertubuh mungil dengan semangatnya menaik-turunkan tibuhnya diatas tubuh besar Kyuhyun. Sesekali tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tubuh diatasnya berusaha membantu sang master menemukan titik nikmatnya. Tangannya yang terikat terkepal kuat, ingin rasanya ia mengganti posisinya dan menghajar tubuh masternya walaupum itu akan menimbulkan protesan dan hukuman padanya.

Walau peluh mengalir dikeningnya Yesung masih enggan menghentikan aksinya. Padahal bisa saja ia bertukar posisi dan membiarkan slavenya yang berkerja namun ia ingin menjadi pihak mendominasi disini.

"uuhh~" Yesung melenguh ketika ujung penis Kyuhyun menghantam titik ternikmatnya. Ia makin menambahkan intesitas gerakan naik turunnya.

"aaahhh master.. master argh!" desah Kyuhyu frustasi ketika masternya makin menggila menggerakan tubuhnya hingga menimbulan ritme tak beraturan. Suara benturan kulit dan suara becek mengiringi desahan gila mereka.

"oh my, it'so good Kyuhh.. akh yes yes.. your cock so damn big and longh ahh aah I like it aahh" umpatan keluar bebas dar I bibir tipisnya.

"master hh your hole so tight aahh aaahh~" Kyuhyunpun ikut menggambarkan kenikamat yang ia terima. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah ketika merasa penisnya berkedut dan makin bertambah ukurannya.

"KYUUUUHHH YIIIAAAHH" Yesung berteriak ketika berhasil mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Brugh~ tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan penis Kyuhun masih tertanam diholenya.

"shit" gumam Kyuhyun ketika tak berhasil mendapatkan yang didapatkan masternya karena testisnya masih dilingkari cockring.

Yesung mengankat wajahnya dan langsung menarik kasar rambut Kyuhyun.

"akh" erang Kyuhyun merasakan kulit kepalanya seperti ditarik paksa. "apa aku baru saja mendengarmu mengutuk Kyu?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada dingin. "mian, master.."

BUGH

Lagi, bugeman mentah mendarat dirahang Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau begitu nakal sayang?!" bentak Yesung geram. Merasa muak dengan kelakuan slavenya. Ia mengeluarkan penis Kyuhyun dari holenya. Ia buka penutup mata berwarna hitam yang dari tadi menutupi mata indah Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, meyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia menangkap siluet namja manis yang tengah meyeringai didepannya. "master.."

Tak menyahuti panggialn Kyuhyun. Yesung beralih melepas ikatan tangan serta kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri karena sempat terikat cukup kuat tadi.

Sret~

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"puaskan aku slave!" perintah Yesung. Ia sendiri memposisikan dirinya menungging dengan pantat yang mengacung tinggi dan holenya yang memerah dan berkedut seolah meminta untuk segera dipenuhi.

Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk, terlihat aura aneh menguar dari balik tubuhnya. Senyumannya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari yang sempay dilakukan Yesung. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Yesung.

"as you wish..

My master~.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABYFACE_KYUSUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

"ugh aahh ahh.. Kyuuhh~.." desah Yesung tak karuan. Tubuhnya terhentak kesana kemari akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun. Ranjang berderit heboh menandakan permainan mereka sungguh 'gila'.

"yesh masterhh hh~" pandangan Kyuhyun tertutupi kabut nafsu membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Gerakan penis yang keluar masuk secara brutal didalam hole Yesung yang hanya mampu meneriakkan desahan-desahan memohon lebih pada slavenya.

Crrott crrott

Tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu orgasme kembali mengalir deras dari ujung penis mungilnya.

"masterh please hh" erangan Kyuhyun mengalun indah seiring gerakan 'gila'nya.

Yesung yang paham maksud memohon Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Mendapat persetujuan masternya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Yesung. Menimbulkan erangan protes dari Yesung.

Kyuhyun menarik perlahan cockring yang masih melingkari testisnya.

Crrott

Sebelum cairan orgasmenya tumpah seluruhnya diatas sprei Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memasukkan penisnya kembali dalam hole Yesung. "aaaahhh~" desahnya legah setelah berhasil menuntaskan hasratnya.

Sret~

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Yesung membawanya keluar dari kamar. Sementara Yesung sendiri mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan pasrah digendongan ala koala.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah lebar menuju dapur. Setelah memasuki dapur, ia letakkan tubuh sang master di kitchen table. Ia menarik kedua kaki Yesung untuk membuka lebar.

Jleb~

"akh~.." desah Yesung kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menusuk lubangnya dengan batang keras penisnya yang telah berdiri dengan tegak.

"aku tau kau belum puas Sunie~.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABYFACE_KYUSUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari pagi menyimgsing menerobos melalui celah gorden sebuah apartemen mewah yang tengah dihuni dua orang. Yang masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

"eungh~" sepertinya salah satu dari mereka mulai memberikan tanda akan bangun. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil. Alisnya mengernyit merasa tak nyaman dengan tempat tidurnya. Ia rasa kasurnya sangat luas kenapa sekarang terasa sempit? Dan lagi ia merasa tubuhnya dihimpit seseoarng. Perlahan mata sabitnya terbuka menampilkan sepasang onyx kembarnya yang indah. Ia kerjabkan matanya lucu.

"hh~" ternyata ia tertidur disofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kesmping dan mendapati wajah tampan disebelahnya menghadap dengannya dengan lengan besarnya melingkari perut Yesung.

Pesh~

Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas. Tidur disofa, dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa busana, hanya ditutupi selimut. Yesung segera menutupi wajahnya ketik kejadian semalam terngiang diawajahnya. Huft, bagaimana bisa..

Ia turunkan kembali tangannya ketika panas dipipinya mulai mereda. Ia tatap lagi wajah pulas Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi lumaya berisinya namun belum bisa mengalahkan pipi tembam miliknya. Jarinya menyusuri lekukan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kening, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir diatas philturm Kyuhyu. Seolah terhipnotis ia gerakkan jarinya pada philturm diatas bibir tebal sexynya.

Grep~

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menahan aksinya.

"morning baby~" –chu- bibir tebalnya mendarat dibibir tipis Yesung.

"morning Kyu.." balas Yesung. "apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"ssshh" ringis Yesung setelah mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Yesung. Caramelnya menatap onyx didepannya. "bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan nyenyak saat tubuhku penuh luka baby." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sengsara.

Yesung memeluk tubuh besar Kyuhyun. "mianhae Kyu~ lagi pula kau 'kan sudah mengerjaiku 'habis-habisan'" bibir Yesung terpout kesal ketika mengatakan 'habis-habisan.

Tak tahan melihat bibir yang terpout itu, segera Kyuhyun mengecupnya, dan sedikit melumatnya. "baiklah aku mengalah."

"eungh~ Kyu.."

"hm?"

"nanti malam kita melakukannya lagi ne?" mata Kyuhyun melotot lebar mendengar ucapan polos Yesung.

"aniyo~" gila, yang benar saja. Jika Yesung memintanya untuk memasuki holenya Kyuhyun takkan keberatan malah akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati. Tapi dengan menyiksanya? God.

"ayolah Kyu~ ini demi baby kita~.." rayu Yesung berharap Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaannya. Tangannya mengelu-elus perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"tapi tubuhku masih sakit baby." Kyuhyun mencoba member Yesung pengertian. Memang sejak hamil Yesung berubah sangat ku ulangi sangat agresif dan sangat frontal tentang apa yang diinginkannya.

"jebal~" shit, puppy eyes Yesung adalah jurus mematikan yang dimiliki istrinya untuk melumpuhkannya. Ia mendengus pasrah. "baiklah." Mengalah adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

"yeiy Sungie sayang Daddy~" Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Wajahnya ia gesekkan pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jika seperti ini apa Kyuhyun tega menolah apapun permintaan istrinya walaupun itu aneh. Lagian dengan adanya baby diperut Yesung membuat istrinya sangat egois.

"saranghae baby~"

"nado~"

Chu~

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABYFACE_KYUSUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huft~ akhirnya selesai ^^ sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalau banyak typo's dan bahaya tak sesuai dengan EYD. Dan mau minta maaf sama vhtree eonnie kalau aku belum lanjutin ff be mine nya malah bikin nih ff BEHAHAHAHA *plakplakplak

Wookieh ditunggu komennya ya *kedip2


End file.
